Trainer Classes
1360866353034.png 1359096424070.png 1360711887370.png 1360442931742.jpg 1366865079422.png 1363038429331.png 1361917908901.png 1361127175375.png 1360817279859.png 1359871130365.png 1359618277810.png 1360295470538.png 1359495258227.png 1359356385965.png 1359464089862.png 1359330314245.png 1359267202229.png 1359269703913.png 1359323511574.jpg 1359263741442.png 1359037967254.jpg 1358028322280.png 1361760247518.png 1358317198556.png Policeman (4).PNG Rangerhat.png Ace fem SDLJHFLSHDA.png 1360551446140.png 1359361433127.png 1360629443132.png 1362382424861.png 1361139207105.png 1361072788005.png 1360539900593.png 1359422452044.png 1359420241627.png 1359372110481.png 1359280470192.png 1359193565264.png 1363830567224.jpg Pokemon_Cowboy_Colored.png Birdwatcher.png Shitty tag team art.jpg necromancers.png|Necromancer class ace type colour.png|Trainer only specialized in 1 type, type is random Ace trainer.png|Male Ace trainer Shaman.png|Better Naturalist Trainer Classes This page is for listing all of the current trainer classes and their sprites. For trainer sprites that have been voted out or deemed unusable, please see the Trainer Sprite Graveyard. Gen /vp/ is attempting to use as much original material as possible. As such, when making a trainer sprite be sure to make it entirely from scratch. Splicing, or using parts from trainer sprites from the official games, is not allowed. This includes directly copy/pasting entire parts, recoloring parts, or even making small edits to them. Any sprite found to use parts from official trainer sprites will be immediately marked for removal and will be removed from the page once a completely original one is made. When working on a trainer sprite keep in mind that, like Pokémon sprites, the color limit is 16 unique colors: transparency, white, black, and 13 other colors. If black or white is not being used, then that color space can be used for an extra color. The table below lists the sprites currently drawn for most of our trainer classes. Each trainer class has one of the following labels depending on the status of its sprites: *''WIP The sprite has been started, but isn't completed. Even if completed, it needs some fixing. *Versions'' Multiple versions of this Trainer Class have been done. This does not include the Trainer Class with regional differences. *''Complete'' Complete does not mean official. It simply means the sprite is >90% complete and there is a general consensus that the quality is good enough. *''Recolor A sprite that is a recolor of sprites used in past games. Recolors serve as placeholders and need original poses. *SPLICED'' Sprites that are made up of a combination of GF and custom parts. These require custom replacements. ---- Guidelines for addition: *''Adding revised sprites:'' If a minor revision to a previous sprite has been made by someone other than the original sprite artist, post it in the thread first. If there is general approval, you may replace the current version listed. *''Deleting old sprites'': Do not delete older versions of a sprite unless there appears to be an overwhelming consensus on choosing a new sprite/revision over it. Multiple versions of sprites will be run against each other in surveys. Once a winner has been chosen, the loser should be moved to the Trainer Sprite Graveyard. Feel free to remove outdated sprites to the graveyard when a replacement has been made if the older sprite is over the color or size limit. Battle Style refers to what kind of Pokémon the trainers specialize in. They don't usually variate from this pattern unless they are in a gym or a special area for battling (like the Battle Subway). Most should stay true to their predecesors in the real Pokémon games. Battle entries in italics and parentheses are proposals either for new Trainer classes or interesting new approaches to a classic Trainer. Trainer Sprites NEXT DEMO Non-battleable NPCs Major Characters Main Characters Gym Leaders & Elite Four Reoccurring Characters Intro Sprites Animation Sprites Misc Sprites varied surfing sprites Notes: *Festival Boy names are as follows: Rojo, Anaranjado, Verde, Azul, and Morado. Class List Existing Trainer Classes These trainer classes already exist in the Pokémon world. They have been suggested for use in the game. The "Cold and warm" next to the names denote clothing style. *Rich Kid (Cold and warm) *Cool Trainer (Cold and warm) *Channler (Cold & Warm) *Cue Ball (Cold & Warm) *Clown (warm) *Skier (cold) *Runner (cold & warm) *Pokefan (cold & warm) *Dragon Tamer (cold & Warm) *Expert/Veteran (cold & warm) *Team Aurum Grunt *Team Aurum Admin/Commander *Team Aurum Leader *Gym/Elite Four/Champion Random Idea Pitches These trainer classes do not exist in any pokemon game and may possibly be included in the game. *Tribesman *Deadbeat *Team _____ Grunt (Heavy) *Builder (warm) *Foreman (warm) *Wrestler (warm) *Rock Climber (cold/warm) *Detective (warm) *High-Tech Maniac *Ninja *Hacker *Body Builder *Fortune Teller *Raver *Shaman (Late-game Ghost type users) * Belly-dancer (desert equivalent of Tango Dancer?) *Fencer (Mid-game trainers using Steel types and sword-based Pokemon) *Skater (Uses urban and Electric type Pokemon) *Scholar (Uni Student) Late game equivalent of school kids *Scene Kid (Edgy teenage trainer. Uses Dark types) *Hazmat Worker (Uses Poison types) *Hippie/Stoner ( Use Psychic and Grass types) *Calaca (A Mexican Spanish word for skeleton. Inspired by the costumes worn during the celebrations of the Mexican holiday Dia de Muertos, Day of the Dead. Male Calaca trainers look like Mariachis with their faces painted like skulls. The female version would wear long, antique-looking gowns and big hats. Uses Ghost types) *Tag Team - Wrestler x2, constantly switch out there Pokemon. *Blockhead (Get it? Uses grass type Pokemon.)||}|} * Category:Development